


Make me wet, burn me down

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Alternate Universe - Magic, Day 5: AU Magic/Soulmates, Element control, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Kuroo fire bender, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Tsukishima water bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Tsukishima was sitting on his bed with his head leaning against the wall and had been staring at the small water bubble for twenty minutes now, which was waving around his fingers and left a damp trace on his skin."This has to be a fucking joke."___________One day before the Trainingcamp in Tokyo starts, Tsukishima discovers that he is -indeed-  a water bender.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Make me wet, burn me down

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the concept of this story and suddenly it just went out of hand.
> 
> Have fun :)

Nobody really knew when it started, but at some point in the dark ages of mankind, some people began to develop special skills.

  
These included that one day, for example, they just started speaking thirty different languages, could tame fire or fly.

  
Of course, these people, who were called "the gifted ones" by the general population, were equally loved and feared.  
It was only natural that great rulers tried to get as many gifted people as possible into their possession or their immediate proximity, so that they could use their powers in an event of war.

  
Thousands and thousands of gifted ones lost their lives over the years because they were sent into battle by their feudal lords.  
Whole villages were razed to the ground when two “elementals” - the gifted ones, that could control one of the four elements - crashed together.

  
This is how it had to come: if the gifted ones were once worshiped initially, they were soon hunted down and only a few of the gifted ones were able to flee from the keeper of the kings.

  
With the passage of time and the introduction of human rights, the gifted ones were also granted special rights, which were always expressed with the restriction that the gifted ones had to keep themselves covered.  
So in modern times there were some gifted humans again, but they hardly ever went public and kept themselves covered, the fear of being locked up or ending up as a weapon still in the back of their minds.  
  
There were always bloody arguments among the gifted ones, often challenged by the confrontation of two strong forces, because even if the gifted human was of course a separate group among the people, hierarchies also formed here.

  
Among the lowest gifted ones were those whose abilities couldn't do any harm.

There were people who could suddenly speak several languages, change their skin color like a chameleon or whose hair grew unusually quickly.

In society this group was called "the lower ones" because, although they were special, their abilities didn't give them any advantage in an argument, and so they were mostly useless for political purposes.

Everyone special dreamed of being a low, because as a “low” you could spend your life completely undisturbed and apart from a few confused looks, you could be a "normal person".

  
The next group represented the "psychic" gifted ones - these people were able to influence people, animals and objects with their thoughts.  
Let it be controlling and reading thoughts, speaking to animals or the ability to move and deform objects with pure mind control.  
The psychic were almost always hidden because they were wanted in every country and their powers were among the strongest among the gifted ones.  
Most psychics disguised themselves in everyday life as non-gifted ones and because of their non-existent physical peculiarities, they were able to escape the state's guards in most cases.

  
The last group of the gifted ones was "Group S."  
They included all those who attacked physically with their abilities.  
For example special ones who could turn their body into a weapon, were particularly fast or strong or, the best known, could control one of the elements.  
“Elementals” were avoided by almost everyone, in most cases they were considered unpredictable, aggressive and explosive.  
It wasn't uncommon for entire streets to be destroyed in the current times because someone has mobbed or challenged an elemental.

  
For this very reason, the human rights organization made it compulsory for every elemental to be reported, so that they could be withdrawn from circulation if necessary.  
And this decision had ultimately led to the elementals being considered an extinct species.  
  


Once every twenty years, it was now common for an elemental to be born.  
However, should a generation actually produce two elementals, it was essential that they never ran into each other.  
In such an encounter, such forces could be released that entire small towns could be easily destroyed.  
  


But because fate is a lousy traitor, it happened as it had to and in the late 1990s, shortly before the turn of the millennium, two elementals saw the light of the world 350 kilometers away from each other and even if they would not know about each other for a long time, at that specific moment their paths were magically intertwined.

Tsukishima was sitting on his bed with his head leaning against the wall and had been staring at the small water bubble for twenty minutes now, which was waving around his fingers and left a damp trace on his skin.  
  
"This has to be a fucking joke." the boy murmured and closed his eyes.  
Almost immediately there was a soft splashing sound and the water bubble in his hand formed a puddle on the floor of his room.

  
Tsukishima took a deep breath, suppressing the feeling of panic when he realized what had just happened in front of him.

  
"I'm an elemental, sure, why am I even surprised?," he sighed wearily and pressed both hands against his aching head.  
It was perfectly normal to be born special, but discover your abilities later, _much later_.

Often these developed in stressful situations to protect their owner and if his sudden discovery were not so important - Tsukishima would have laughed.

  
Of course, his body took tomorrow's volleyball training camp as a stressful situation, what else.

  
What could be better than discovering a damn day before a week-long absence, that you were special and then also a wanted elemental?  
It must've been a joke, where was the damn camera and someone who told him, that he was just pranking him?

  
But no matter how hard Tsukishima searched for the saving camera lens in his room, it remained hidden and it slowly dawned on him, that he actually and in all seriousness seemed to be a _water elemental._

  
Almost instantly, his neck laced up and he gasped in panic, breathing away the feeling of sheer impotence.  
He had to talk to his parents, Akiteru, Yamaguchi, anyone - he couldn't do this!

  
Why him?

Of all the children, who wanted so much to be special, why had it to be him, who had always preferred to be normal.

  
Why him and why now?

  
Under no circumstances would he be able to keep the powers in the Tokyo camp for himself, not if he couldn't control it, and especially if it reacted to stress.

  
God, he already had nervous twitches now, if he only thought about sitting in a confined space with strangers for a whole week, how could he prevent his water element from accidentally drowning a few of them, if they got on his nerves?

  
Exhausted, Tsukishima exhaled and a gentle water breeze sprayed his face, trying to calm him down.  
"Stop it!" the blonde hissed at his own hands, waving the water around him into one of his flower pots as the door to his room suddenly opened.

  
"Kei, Mum has finished preparing dinner, come do -", Akiteru stopped as if rooted, his mouth twisted into a silent "Oh", when he saw a small water bubble that was floating in the air in front of Tsukishima.

  
Tsukishima paused instantly and his eyes gazed panicked from his brother to the water bubble and back again, before the blonde jumped up, pulling Akiteru into his room and closing the door as fast as he could.  
The older Tsukishima was still staring petrified at the water floating in the air directly from him and then he stammered: "Kei, you ... you are-"  
  


"An elemental. Yes, I just figured that out, too.” Tsukishima sighed and pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose.

  
"You- You -Kei. Kei, I don't know what to...Huh. "

  
"You've also made smarter comments before," Tsukishima murmured.

  
Akiteru shook his head and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I just found out that my little Bro is a water elemental, how would you react in my place?"

Tsukishima was silent for a moment, staring at the water in front of him and then collapsing. "Probably no different. Believe me, I've been trying to figure out how to undo this for 20 minutes, because believe me, I don't want it. ”

  
Akiteru gave him a sympathetic look before he stretched out his hand gently for the water in front of him and immediately shrank back when the blister was almost aggressively wobbling in his direction.

  
"It doesn't seem to like me, your power," Tsukishima's brother murmured and the blonde shrugged.

"I don't think it likes anyone except me. To be honest, I can only control it to a limited extent. The water only comes when I want it or when I'm nervous and stressed, but once it's there, it still does what it wants. "

  
The two brothers sat next to each other in silence for a moment, until Akiteru fished his cell phone out of his pocket and started typing something into his browser.

  
"It says here that most “Group S "specials take several days to weeks to fully master their power, before that the force dominates them and reacts very emotionally."

  
He scrolled on for a moment, his face darkening from second to second. "Apparently at this stage there were special people who, agitated by the change in their bodies, attacked and seriously injured their families."

  
Tsukishima took a sharp breath and his thoughts immediately went to tomorrow's training camp.  
It was absolutely impossible and irresponsible to visit the camp in his condition, what if he hurt someone?

  
Akiteru continued to mutter to himself, eyes on his cell phone.

  
"Ah," he looked up after a while, "I was just reading a report from an elemental, who discovered his strength while on a cruise ship. He wrote that it was extremely important for him to go among people, even if he could not really control the power, because only then his body could get used to the people and perceive them as harmless. After two days, according to him, his element had gotten so used to the environment, that it has been much easier to control since then. He now lives in Toronto, Canada and works as a tourist guide, albeit under state control.”

  
Tsukishima's head whirred and almost immediately the water beside him wavered in the direction of Akiteru and cautiously but nevertheless firmly closed around his wrist, on the hand in which he held his cell phone.

  
"Uhm Kei-," his brother murmured, staring uncertainly at the water bracelet while Tsukishima massaged his nose and thought.  
If he could believe the report, it would mean that he could attend the training camp, but he was still in danger of losing control and would rather not think about the consequences of it.

  
"Kei." Akiterus' pleading voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he was just able to remove the water from his brother, before the hoop could leave an imprint on the skin.  
  


"All of this is utter and complete bullshit," growled the blonde, burying his face in his hands.  
Akiteru sat next to him in silence, rubbing his wrist and didn't seem to really know how to speak to his brother.  
  
"You know, I think it would be wrong to hide it." Akiteru sighed after a few moments and took Tsukishima carefully by the hand. "You've a wonderful gift and so many people would like to be in your place. I'm sure that you'll be able to control yourself in the camp and as soon as you're back we'll think about how we can go on, ok? "

Tsukishima raised his head and for the first time that afternoon the knot in his stomach disappeared when he saw his big brother's confidently smiling face.  
  
"God, why exactly didn't you go into politics again, you with your always positive thoughts? Are you sure that you are not a "psychic" after all and have just nested in my head?"  
  
Akiteru smirked and gave Tsukishima a light nod on the head, whereupon the blonde snorted amused and then watched his water along with Akiteru, as it slowly danced through the room to inaudible music.

To tell it Yamaguchi was much less difficult than expected and the little gifted one with the freckles sat excitedly the whole bus ride beside Tsukishima as he watched Tsukishima make the water in his bottle rise and fall.

  
Yamaguchi had discovered his skills at the age of six and had only been given the name "Flower Boy" by everyone, due to the fact that flowers grew from Yamaguchi's hair at almost any time of the day and turned his head into a true flower bed.

  
In the summer a swarm of bees and butterflies swarmed around him and made Yamaguchi look like a natural god. Appropriately, he had already teamed up with Karasuno's second manager Yachi Hitoka in the third week of high school, who was able to grow plants unusually quickly, so that Yamaguchi could always wear a fragrant flower crown on his head.

  
This fact turned out to be incredibly fascinating, especially in matches, because as soon as Yamaguchi was called out as a pinch server, all the flowers on his head closed and only sprout again when Yamaguchi has finished his move.  
Tsukishima could still remember the day when Yamaguchi mastered the first jump floater in a training game - all the flowers in his hair had shone in the most beautiful colors and it was the day when Tsukishima recognized that he had an angel as a best friend .  
  
This “angel” was dropping small drops of water on his hair at the moment and giggling as Tsukishima watched them trying to get them back into his little water bladder - with more or less great success.  
  
Tsukishima had decided to inform the rest of the team of his ability only in the greatest emergency, after all, elementals were still wanted and often feared and he didn't want to run the risk, that one of them would spill his secret and they would soon have a special force in their training camp.  
It was enough to have initiated Yamaguchi as a confidant, who could always cover his back if things went wrong.  
  
Just as another drop of water found its way back to him, Hinata cheered from the front of the bus and hopped up and down.

  
"There is the gym! I can already see Nekoma! "

  
Yamaguchi grinned at Hinata's excitement, Tsukishima only rolled his eyes in exasperation and could barely stop his water from making his way to Hinata.

  
"Looks like you really need to keep your nerves under control this week," Yamaguchi said, amused as he ran a hand through the water bubble and watched it split and reassemble.  
To Tsukishima's astonishment, his water had accepted Yamaguchi almost instantly, allowing the boy with the freckles to comb his fingers enthusiastically through the liquid in prancing movements.

  
"Seems so." Tsukishima grumbled and sighed deeply.  
  
His gaze wandered outside and you could actually see Nekoma's gymnasiums almost within reach, before that several teams had gathered, among them clearly recognizable in red - Nekoma.  
  
Daichi at the head of the bus raised his voice and turned to face them. "So we're here now. Please grab your sports bags and follow Nekoma to your room, I have to clarify something with the other team captains. "

The strange tugging feeling in Tsukishima's stomach had started the afternoon after their game against Nekoma.

  
At first, the blonde had thought it was imagination or dehydration, even if the latter lacked a certain irony, but when he was pulled aside by a magnetic force during a game against Fukurodani, when their team captain spiked a ball and almost hit him in the face, Tsukishima knew that something was wrong.

  
It was almost as if his body was trying to steer him in a certain direction and avoid danger.  
Tsukishima held out for two whole hours until he suddenly felt an almost stabbing pain in his stomach and gasped for breath.

  
"Tsukishima, are you alright?" Sugawara's worried voice next to him sounded dull and the noise in Tsukishima's ears grew louder as the pain increased.  
Groaning, he leaned forward, his arms wrapped around his stomach for help.

  
"Daichi?!", Sugawara no longer sounded just worried, but full on panicked and not a second later, half the of the court had gathered around them.  
Tsukishima was now only kneeling on the floor, his arms trembling and his heart racing - he was afraid, what if his power would break out?  
He had no control over his body, all these people around him, fuck _fuc_ k _**fuck**_ -  
  
And then he felt it - at first it was just a slight tickle of his skin, then a slight tug and suddenly his entire body was on fire.  
Pain raced across his skin and Tsukishima cried out, feeling like his skin was peeling off his flesh.  
  
"Shit Kuroo?! What is going on?! ”, the scream in front of him only reached Tsukishima through a fog and he gasped as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Call a doctor! We have two injuries!"  
  


"MOVE, Tsukki dies!"  
  


"What the hell is wrong with the them?!"  
  
No, _not a doctor_.  
The latter would immediately notice that Tsukishima was an elemental and then they would lock him up.  
  
Whimpering, Tsukishima held out a hand, eyes wide and body trembling with pain.  
  
_"No!"_  
  
With a surprised outcry, the players around Tsukishima and Kuroo backed away, stumbled backwards and fell over each other when they were hit by a blast.  
  
"What the-"

There in the gym, in the midst of people, a huge wave had manifested over Tsukishima, warningly spreading its wings in the form of a crow and aggressively circling the cat out of fire, which had appeared above the second person lying.  
  
Tsukishima's heart was pounding in his ears, his whole body trembled, but as if by magic, the all-destructive burning on his skin had vanished and made room for an exciting tingling sensation.  
His counterpart also slowly seemed to regain his senses and raised his head slightly to glare at Tsukishima from yellow opals.  
It was almost as if the world around them had ceased to exist, Tsukishima's entire being focused only on the person in front of him and he swallowed audibly.  
  
There, surrounded by the hottest fire that Tsukishima had ever felt, Kuroo Tetsuro stared at him.  
As if in a trance, Tsukishima managed to get to his feet and the tingling of his skin instantly increased.  
His crow above him still flapped his wings out of water and didn't seem to take his eyes off Kuroo's fire cat, when Tsukishima stared at the cat's glowing eyes, completely fascinated.  
  
Maybe it was one of those moments that people later would tell stories about, because no matter how you took it - Tsukishima's body felt magnetically attracted to the fire elemental in front of him and no matter how much he said to himself, that he had to be careful - something in him suddenly made sense and the pulling of the stomach seemed to have found its destination.  
  
"You're Karasunos number 11." That came from Kuroo and the team leader from Nekoma approached slowly, his cat warningly lashing over his head with her tail, which was so hot that he slightly scorched Tsukishima's hair.  
"And you're Nekoma's number 1, Kuroo," Tsukishima murmured, the water crow crowding its wings again.  
  
"So a water elemental, huh?"

  
"Fire Elemental, what else did I expect?"

  
"Hey." Kuroo grinned, apparently now recovering and raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? After all, our two animals have not yet torn up in the air, so that seems like a good thing. So glasses - how long have you known it?"  
  
Tsukishima stared at him from nervous eyes as they began to circle around each other unnoticed.  
"Since yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday?" Kuroo paused in the movement, "you want to tell me that since yesterday you know that you're an elemental and can already control your animal shape?! Damn."

  
The black-haired boy made a disbelieving face, but continued to approach Tsukishima in ever smaller circles, until the two boys faced each other directly in the middle of the gym and their animals stared at each other over their heads.  
  
Almost instantly, the tugging sensation in Tsukishima's stomach subsided, and the tingling of his skin moved up and down his body in shivers. Almost as if it were happy to have another elemental presence.  
  
Yellow opals glowed towards Tsukishima behind black strands and a curious grin flitted across the other's face, Tsukishima's heart beat briefly, the heat around them rose and maybe - but only maybe - Tsukishima acted for the first time in his life without overthinking.  
  
When his hand closed around Kuroo's wrist, it was as if a switch had been flipped inside them - with a screech, the two animals pounced on each other, claws and sharp teeth pierced fur and feathers, and a shock wave of tremendous force shook the gym the moment both animals met.  
  
But none of this had been noticed by Tsukishima or Kuroo.  
  
Even as a child, everyone was told the story of the specific person, who was waiting for you in the world.

  
Long before there was magic and special people, inscriptions in papyrus or cave paintings showed that there could be a kind of unbreakable connection between two people.

  
The Egyptians had thought it was magic and had everyone locked up who found their partner in this way.  
In ancient Rome the sacred covenant between two souls was considered higher than the covenant of marriage and soon the romanticized idea of soul mates emerged.  
Two people who were brought together by fate and destined to stay together forever.  
  
There was silence over the gym - for several minutes now, since their animals had vanished into thin air, and yet Tsukishima and Kuroo were still staring at each other in disbelief, unmoving, hands on each other's skin.  
  
"Wow," Kuroo murmured and a slight smile crossed his face as he looked at their hands.  
  


"Yes, definitely WOW.", Came suddenly from the side and a more than angry Sugawara trudged towards the two elementals.

  
"How do you actually come up with the great idea of attending a training camp as an elemental and NOT TELLING ANYONE?!"

  
Sugawara waved angrily in Kuroo's face. "Fire Elemental ?! Do you have a damn idea how dangerous that could have been ?! And you- ", now he turned to Tsukishima," the last thing I would have expected of you was that you withhold such important information from us! "  
  
Tsukishima curled his nose and shrank significantly under the stifling look of his senpai, who still had both arms on his hips.  
Slowly the remaining players came closer again and eyed the cat-shaped hole, which Kuroo's animal had burned into the hall floor after it had vanished into the air.  
  
"Boah Stingyshima!" Hinata cried, "that was so cool! First you were BAM and then suddenly WUSCH and WRUMM and SPLASH! "  
Kageyama nodded in confirmation and Kuroo asked him quietly if he understood what in hell Shrimpy just said.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Don't ask."

  
"Mhm." Kuroo nodded knowingly and patted Tsukishima lightly on the shoulder.  
Almost instantly, a wave of water shot up behind Tsukishima and pushed Kuroo's hand away.

  
"Hey," the black-haired laughed. "Could it be that your water has not yet understood that we are obviously intended for one another?"  
"No no.", Tsukishima grinned dryly, "it already understood it, it just doesn't care.”  
Kuroo snorted in outrage and Tsukishima couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the first day, after this extremely startling experience, consisted of introducing all players and their skills, if any, to avoid further accidents.  
  
In addition to Tsukishima and Kuroo, there were actually three other “Group S” gifted ones among them.  
  
Bokuto, Fukurodani's ace and team chef, was able to conduct electricity through his hands and, according to their setter Akaashi, had already put their team bus out of action several times or let his cell phone go up in flames.

  
Shinzens Chigaya was able to partially transform his body into a panther, much to the general enthusiasm of Nekomas Lev, who couldn't stop caressing Chigaya's very fluffy black head.

  
The last member of the group was Yaku, not surprising, since he had more or less demonstrated his ability at the beginning of the conversation - Yaku was able to extend various parts of the body with any effort.

  
Hinata complained about it for an hour straight, because he was only a low special one and sometimes could grew wings when jumping, which allowed him to jump a little higher.  
The group was rounded off by one or two special psychics, more precisely Akaashi, Kageyama and Sugawara.  
The third grader had made it clear at the first encounter that Sugawara was an empath, Akaashi was able to read the thoughts of those around him and Kageyama could slow down the time for himself.  
  
All in all, they had brought together a colorful mix of normal people and gifted ones in their teams and Tsukishima couldn't help but grin after being able to play with all the specials.  
  
When shortly afterwards electrically charged volleyballs from Bokuto crashed against his water wall and back into the field with a deafening bang, only to be flung by Kuroo and with Hinata's help against a panther, Tsukishima was suddenly certain that this was what had to be freedom.  
  
And when Kuroo pulled him into a surprising hug after their victory and their water and fire joined around them, suddenly Tsukishima couldn't wait to learn so much more.  
  
About himself, his element and the man, who was just about to pull him on the court again.  
  
Perhaps in the end, fate wasn't a traitor.


End file.
